Thinking of you! Sasuke oneshot
by Icybun34
Summary: Sasuke left her... the love of her life left her. How can she survive... how can she live. But rest assure... Sasuke has no intention of leaving her permanantly


_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**_

A girl sat impassively as she stared into the horizon. A breeze glided through the air, causing her long raven hair to flutter elegantly. Most who knew this girl, knew her to be a happy, stubborn, playful girl, but deep down… she was anything but. She used to be this, this happy go lucky girl, but that was when he was still here.

Before he left.

_**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know**_

Sasuke had always felt a duty to avenge his fallen people. To kill the person that put them prematurely in their graves so that their souls may rest in peace. Of course, to do this, he needed power. And so, he went to gain power, and bid everything that used to be his life… goodbye.

He told her to move on.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spend**__**ing the night  
**_

She had heeded his word and began to see other people. But her love for him failed to disappear and she began imagining him whenever she was with other men. Every time one of them kissed her, she imagined Sasuke, and his gentle love-filled kisses.

Oh how she wished he would come back.

_**Oh I wish that I  
was looking into your eyes**_

She remembers him so clearly, as if it were just yesterday that he was here with her. She remembers his silky, spiky hair that glowed in the moonlight and those deep dark eyes. She remembered his smoldering broken heart, the heart that blamed itself for everything that happened in his life.

_**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
**_

He was the best thing to every happen to her. She was always acting happy to everyone so they didn't know what was really going on beneath the façade. But Sasuke noticed it and was drawn to her. They fell in love… and Rea actually felt happy.

He was everything she ever wanted and needed.

_**How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test**_

Before he left, he had told her to move on. He might not ever come back. He might not even live. He told her this, with the intent to help her move on, and concluded this depressing discussion by telling her that he would forever hold her in his heart. How was she supposed to move on? She tried though… Rea honestly tried.

_**He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**_

She tried so… so… hard. She dated and, for awhile, it began to work. But then she was pulled in, when she began imagining that it was Sasuke, and she did things… that she's not proud of.

'_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
**_

Rea missed him so much. She wished with her entirety that he would return to Konoha. She needed him, he brought out the best in her… she needed him.

_**Oh I wish that I  
**__**was looking into...**_

People constantly tried to help her, but she blocked them out, and assured them that she was happy. She had to, for the sake of her sanity, what would she do if they knew? If they knew that she was heartbroken, as well as the other Konoha teen girls, over the infamous Uchiha massacre survivor?

_**You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
**_

The girl looked up as she heard footsteps, and closed her eyes again, as memories of Sasuke resurfaced in her mind. Back then when he used to always sneak up and surprise her with a kiss. Back then, before the world had ended, before love ceased to exist.

_**Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know**_

She slumped forward, and sheltered her face from the harsh wind, as bitter tears coursed down her face. She heard another footstep and laughed sourly, she truly was going insane. But perhaps, it was one of her dates. Perhaps they were mad because she blew them off. She looked around and saw nothing.

Or perhaps she was really going insane.

'_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
**_

In the tree, a boy watched a girl. Long raven hair and deep soulful crimson eyes. Eyes that never lied… eyes that betrayed her happy façade. Eyes that made him fall in love. He watched as she cried and felt guilt consume his heart. He loved her so much… should he go up to her and love her with his entirety or should he leave her to move on?

Which was better?

_**Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
**_

Rea heard a leap and footsteps and laughed again. She listened to the breeze when she heard an expected whisper "Rea." She giggled to herself "I'm going crazy." "Rea!" The voice was louder and closer. Rea laughed and turned around. She looked up and gasped… he looked so real.

_**Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
**_

Sasuke stared at her, had she gone off the loop? She stood up and ran her hands over his face. Her hands were so soft and her expression was so loving "So real…" She muttered and Sasuke kissed her hand "I am real." He said and she looked at him "He sounds so matured." Sasuke didn't know what to do… so he kissed her.

He kissed her with all the anger, pain, loneliness, and hate he had stored up over the years. But also, the love, the adoration, and the desire. When he broke apart, Rea's eyes were wide, and she squealed "SASUKE!"

Sasuke smirked and hugged her "I'm back." He whispered and Rea's eyes watered "To stay?" She begged and he smiled

"To stay."

_**Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your **__**arms I'd like to stay...**_


End file.
